Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin
Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin is a dark ride located at the Disneyland Park (Disneyland Resort) and Tokyo Disneyland theme parks, based on and inspired by the Steven Spielberg and Robert Zemeckis feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Both versions of the attraction are located in Mickey's Toontown. The Disneyland version opened on January 26, 1994, a year after the Mickey's Toontown area opened, and the Tokyo Disneyland version opened on April 15, 1996. History Roger Rabbit was recognized as a lucrative character by Disney after the release of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and an ambitious set of attractions based on the movie were developed for many Disney theme parks. Roger was even set to be the star of his own land, behind Main Street, U.S.A. at Disneyland, called Hollywoodland. Meanwhile, over at the Magic Kingdom, a new land behind Fantasyland was being developed in honor of Mickey Mouse's sixtieth birthday, named Mickey's Birthdayland. There were also set to be attractions based on Roger Rabbit, Judge Doom and Baby Herman opening in a major expansion at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Tokyo Disneyland, but after the financial troubles of the Euro Disney Resort, plans were cut back with only Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland receiving any Roger Rabbit-themed attractions. In the ride, Marvin Acme's "Acme Warehouse" from the film is called the "Gag Warehouse." Queue and Ride The queue of the ride winds through dark narrow alleys, the Ink & Paint Club, and the weasels' hideout in Toontown where guests can overhear the weasels, Jessica Rabbit, and Baby Herman talking by setting up the plot of the ride. The queue eventually enters the Toontown Cab Company which is the boarding area. Guests board a yellow toon cab named Lenny, the twin cousin of Benny the cab. Each cab seats two people, and the cabs are dispatched in groups of two. At the beginning of the ride guests encounter Roger Rabbit and Benny, spinning out in a puddle of "DIP" spilled by the weasels, and the guests' cab drives into the dip as well. At this point, the steering wheel of the cab becomes active, and the cab can then spin around, much like Fantasyland's Mad Tea Party. The attraction's storyline focuses on the weasels' plot to kidnap Jessica and "Dip" Roger. At the start of the ride's queue, some license plates hanging on the wall have code-like puns of various Disney characters or slogans. They include 2N TOWN (Toontown), BB WOLF (Big Bad Wolf), MR TOAD (Mr. Toad), 1DRLND (Wonderland), 1D N PTR (Wendy & Peter Pan), IM L8 (I'm late - The White Rabbit), CAP 10 HK (Captain Hook), L MERM8 (The Little Mermaid), 101 DLMN (101 Dalmatians), FAN T C (Fantasy), RS2CAT (Aristocat), ZPD2DA (Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah), and 3 LIL PIGS (Three Little Pigs). Incident *On September 22, 2000, a four-year-old boy fell out of the Disneyland version of the ride and suffered serious injuries. The victim's family sued and eventually settled out of court. In January 2009, the 13-year boy died due to complications from his injuries. See also *List of Disneyland attractions References External links * Disneyland - Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin *Tokyo Disneyland - Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin * AllEarsNet - Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin * Laughing Place - Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Category:Amusement rides introduced in 1994 Category:Amusement rides introduced in 1996 Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts attractions Category:Disneyland Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Dark rides Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Mickey's Toontown Category:Audio-Animatronic attractions Category:Amusement rides based on film franchises Category:1994 establishments in California Category:1996 establishments in Japan